


partition

by kaatiekinss



Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Veronica's been craving him since that first night, and now she finally gets him again.A missing moment from Love and Loyalties, Chapter Three: Electric Feel. This is for Emily <3 Happy Appreciation Week!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788712
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	partition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love and loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979100) by [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh). 



> _“Each night I lie and dream about the one  
>  Who kissed me and awakened my desire  
> I spent a single hour with him alone  
> And since that hour, my days are laid with fire.”  
> \- L.J. Smith_

Veronica presses a small button on the ceiling with a reminder to Andre to let them know when they arrive at Kevin’s, and then the partition goes up and they’re alone. She climbs in his lap and caresses his ears while peppering his face with berry shaded kisses. 

"Come here,  _ Miss _ Veronica. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Veronica could let him take her here, in the back of her town car. She could let him pull at the string of her dress and expose her bare breasts. She could let him hike up her skirt and use his fingers to get her off, just like before. There are lots of things she could do, lots of things she wants to do, but one thing in particular she hasn’t stopped thinking about since she making her quiet escape from his apartment Wednesday night 

"Save it, lover boy. We don't have much time."

Archie quirks his brow at her as she pulls away, crawling down his body and unzipping his pants. Veronica wraps her fingers around the waistband and pulls them down, as he raises his hips to help her. 

“Ronnie--” 

He starts to say her name, but Veronica looks up at him and shakes her head. She presses one finger against his lips and pairs it with a sultry smile. Archie falls silent. 

When she lowers her head, Archie’s entire body tenses up as her hot little tongue touches the tip of his cock. His head rolls back on his neck and his eyes flutter closed. His hands find her face, knocking her sunglasses off the top of her head. 

Veronica deftly picks them up and places them on the seat beside him, never missing a beat as she bobs her head. Archie unwinds her scarf, pulling it away so he can really get his hands in her hair. 

Archie keeps making these little whimpers, the muscles of his abdomen jumping and twitching as Veronica works her mouth over him. 

God, how she’s been craving this; the weight of him on her tongue, the smell of his skin in her nose. Veronica relaxes her throat and moves further down, carefully breathing through her nose as she swallows around him. 

Archie’s panting, squirming around on the leather seat as he moans her name. She’s always gotten off on this; going down on a man. The power it gives her, the control, it makes her core ache with want. And with Archie...it’s even more powerful. Veronica feels insatiable around him like she’s going to squirm out of her skin with arousal. 

Veronica flutters her eyelashes to keep her mascara from smudging, and she meets Archie’s gaze. He’s watching her intently, lips parted, eyes hazy, hand still nestled in her hair. Her lipstick is a little smeared around her mouth, and she can see a hint of it on the skin of his cock from where her movements rubbed it off. 

She pulls off a bit to tease him, letting her tongue flirt with his slit, sucking on the tip of him before pulling off with a small pop and lick up the length of him. 

“Fuck, Veronica,” he says, hands still gripping her hair for dear life, one of his palms finding her cheek as she swallows him down again. He tenses up one final time as he comes, pulsing against her tongue and shooting down her throat. 

She kitten licks him until he has to pull her away, the sensations too much. He pulls her up so he can kiss her, clearly not really caring about where her mouth just was. 

Archie slumps in the seat as he does his pants back up, watching Veronica as she reapplies her lipstick in her compact mirror and giving her heart eyes with a dopey grin, the partition and foggy windows keeping them in private a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
